Dangerous
Prologue It all started that one day. That day they finished. The day I was made. The day they messed it all up. "Are you sure it will work?" A voice said. It seemed so far away. "It has to. If it doesn't, we'll have lost our last chance at winning the battle." Another said. This voice sounded closer, but still far. The first voice sighed. "Alright, go ahead and give it to her." I felt a liquid go into my mouth. It was bitter, and cold. But it jolted me out of whatever I was in. That's when everything came to me. Everything I didn't know. My name, and everything else. I am Rocky. And I was made to win this battle. But then it happened. I started to fade. Into a ghost. Or something that was faded, but you could see, and had color. And suddenly, I was a deadly wolf, And I was Dangerous. Chapter 1 As soon as the sun came up, the deadly wolf transformed back into Rocky. She collapsed on the ground, exhausted from whatever just happened to her. None of it made sense. She'd been an experiment for this group for years, and it never got this bad. She slowly stood up, and looked around. Nothing looked familiar. Maybe she could find her way back to the base. Rocky started walking. She walked for hours, and finally found what she was looking for. She ran inside, looking for someone. Anyone. And only found no one. Whatever was here, destroyed everything and scared everyone away. They also did some serious damage. Rocky grabbed a book from the table. She opened it up, and found many different formulas. Most were marked "FAIL", but one, was not. " That has to be it! If I can somehow make it, or reverse it, everything will be back to normal! " Rocky said to herself. She grabbed all of the leftover stuff for the formulas. And whatever she couldn't find, she looked for. And then it happened. The moment it became dark, it happened again. Rocky Faith Storm was once again, a deadly wolf. --- Rocky woke up the next morning, wondering if it was all a dream. But no, everything was to deal to be a dream. For days, Rocky searched. But found nothing. Until she found a person. It was a young boy, laying on the ground. He seemed to be unconscious. So Rocky brought him back to the base. And then she saw it. I'm his arm, there was a bite mark. "No, no, no ,no! Please no!" Rocky said, backing away. She backed up until she crashed into some boxes, causing tons of noise. the boy woke up, and looked around. "Wh-where am I?" He asked. He spotted Rocky. Then it hit him. "Who are you, and where's my sister?" He asked, backing up. " Your sister? What sister? I didn't see anyone when I found you. " She said, backing up further. "Then she's out there, all alone! I have to find her!" He scrambled towards the door, and tried to go out. " Oh, no you don't. You are staying right here until I treat your wounds. "She glanced at the setting sun. "We have to hurry." She grabbed different medicines , bandages, and anything else that might be useful, and quickly put them on. "Uhh, why are you fading?" The boy asked. " No, no, no, it's to late! " she said, backing away. "Go! Before it's to late!" " Why? What's wrong? " He asked, stepping towards her. "Go!" She hurried to the farthest corner. But it happened. She became a deadly wolf again. A wolf that didn't care what was in its way. And the boy, was in its way. Chapter 2 Category:Future Category:Crystal